A Bar Called Hell
by winch-a-winchester
Summary: AU. Dean lives a normal life as a mechanic with his brother, Sam and friend, Charlie. The brothers gamble when they're drunk and when that comes back to bite them in the ass an unlikely human hero comes to save the day.


NOTE: okay so this is the first fic I have ever uploaded to this website, I'm not saying be kind, but if it gets some positive reviews then I'll post a second chapter.

A Bar Called Hell: Chapter 1

Dean Winchester took another pull on his cigarette, stubbed it out and sauntered back inside. Sam was late, again. It was August but it was brisk and the late night chill was melted by the inside of the bar, Hell, named as such due to the heat of the air and the hotness of the waitresses. The general interior was reminiscent of Harvelle's Roadhouse. Dean took his seat at the bar, next to Charlie and waved to the bartender for another beer when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to the ground. His back hit the ground, hard and he kicked the air hoping to hit the guy who did it. He was Dean Winchester, he's just an mechanic, he doesn't fight. He doesn't know how to!

"You and yer brother here ain't welcome in this joint no more," came a voice in a thick Boston accent. "Think ya can hustle us outta twelve hundred dollas? We ain't the smartest but we ain't stoopid enough to come back, unlike you!" Suddenly Dean's being punched in the face as Charlie screams hoping they'll stop. They don't.

"This your goilfriend?" Another man asks, gripping Charlie tight in his arms.

"Gross..." she replied under her breath. If he wasn't on the verge of unconsciousness Dean would shoot her a glare. Ok so he wasn't her type but still... A hand suddenly grabbed the brute and pulled him back, forcing him away from Dean, who watched in amazement as the seemingly scrawny young man knocked the guy out in two punches and an uppercut. He then simply looked at the other man, and it was enough for Charlie to be released and the other man to hit the ground running. The young man extended a hand, offering it to Dean, who took it and was hauled to his feet almost effortlessly.

"Jesus, thanks man, I don't know what the hell just happened but you saved my freakin' ass! I'm Dean, this is Charlie." Charlie waved.

"Castiel, but my friends call me Cas." the man said, still holding Dean's hand he shook it and placed his other hand on Dean's left shoulder, where Dean felt a strange burn almost.

"Well then Cas, can I buy you a drink as a thank you?"

"Sure." Cas smiled.

"That was amazing, Cas, you're such an angel!" Charlie cried, throwing her arms around the stranger.

"So, you come here often?" Dean asked, handing Castiel the new beer.

"Not really, this is the first time I've been here." Cas twisted the cap from his bottle and smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his black hair. Dean was startled when he suddenly noticed the oceanic blue of his eyes. He felt himself blush because of it, then blushed more because he noticed himself blushing. Cas smirked.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just kinda warm in he-" He was cut off as Cas suddenly planted a kiss on his lips. Charlie's eyebrows damn near shot off her face as Dean kissed back then pulled away.

"Woah, woah, sorry, I didn't mean to give off that kinda message, I'm-I'm not..."

"My apologies, I'm not usually this up front and I just, um... I guess I just thought I felt something, a signal or..." Cas's gruff voice actually made Dean's head spin. What the hell was happening? Did someone spike his drink?

"Uh, Dean? A word please?" Aw crap, Charlie had her 'what-the-hell-was-that' tone in her voice as she dragged Dean to the side. "What the hell was that?" Dean felt something, he hadn't wanted to move from next to Cas. Maybe there was a connection or- "DEAN! Hello? Anyone home?" Charlie said, waving a hand in front of his eyes as Dean realised he was staring at Cas, who winked at him. "You kissed back. Are you ok? You kissed back, when a GUY kissed you."

"I know..."

"But you're Dean Winchester, lady killer."

"I know..."

"So what's going on?"

"I don't know..."

"Well that's freaking helpful..."

"I don't know what's happening, Charlie, I'm getting the feelings I usually get with a smoking hot chick, a bottle of tequila and some pie. So why am I getting them for some weird, quiet, mysterious, chiselled, angelic, pretty-"

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He snapped out of his little trance.

"Why don't you give it a shot? Maybe you're a little bi-curious?"

"What? But I uh... Where would I... What do, um..."

"Dean Winchester, are you getting flustered?" Charlie folded her arms.

"What? No!" Dean puffed out his chest and raised his chin in a Superman-like pose. "I'm a pillar of confidence! I am going to take this young man home, just you wait and see!" Dean winked and the began to stride over, tripping over a chair. Charlie giggled at the sight and wandered back to her seat.

"Hi, so, uh, Cas was it? I was um... Son of a bitch, I'm usually good at this crap..." Dean blushed. "So I was wondering, uh, do you... Wanna..." he gestured towards the door and Castiel hushed him by putting a finger to the taller man's lips. He then grabbed Dean's hand and lead the way out of the door, both of them chuckling on their way.

A few seconds later Sam walked through the door and approached a slightly stunned Charlie.

"So... What did I miss?"

TBC


End file.
